Destiny Bread
by AkiHimi
Summary: AU Kidd/Law. To be able to work as a doctor at the prestigious St. Merry Hospital, Law needs a college diploma. Unfortunately for him, his only source of money to pay for his ever expensive tuition fees would be from the one thing he hates most. WARNING: Yaoi, Language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," a raven haired man sighed solemnly. He tightened his grip on the sling of the duffle bag and pushed the doors open as he entered. Of all the things that old hag would leave him it would be a fucking bakery. His face scrunched up as a blonde man carried out a tray full of fresh bread, filling the whole room with a nice aroma, or which, in the dark haired man's case, horrible stench.

"Hey Law," he greeted, setting down the tray of bread and moving back to the kitchen to fetch the second batch. Law followed him to the kitchen, immediately regretting it as he pinched his nose. Of course the smell of bread would be stronger in the kitchen. "So I heard from Chopper. Congrats, and condolences."

Law shrugged and went out the kitchen. The blonde placed a tray of unbaked bread into the oven and followed the darker haired man out. "No, really, condolences for your great aunt and owning this place."

"Fucking old hag," Law mumbled, resting his head on the table as he frowned even more than he already is. "She knows I hate bread. She could've sold this place for all it's worth and handed me the money."

"Still, better than nothing," the blonde shrugged and wiped his flour stained hands on his apron. "What can I get you then?"

"Money for my tuition."

"Would if I could. Probably. Or not. What's so bad about working here anyway? I do all the hard work. All you've got to do is look after the shop while I'm gone."

"Bread. I hate bread."

"Of course you do." The man said with sympathetic smile. "I'll be leaving now, and in about an hour, an alarm would sound and all five thousand loaves of assorted, flavored bread should be done baking by then. All you have to do is put them on display according to label, which I've conveniently done for you, and sell them."

"Easy for you to say, Sanji. You don't _hate_ bread," Law groaned and planted his head on the table with a soft thud.

" And try to smile?"

Law gave him what seems to be a dog trying and failing to snarl and bare its fangs. Actually, it looked like a monkey's face when they try to pick out any particles that get stuck on their front teeth. "There, happy?"

"You look like shit."

"Have a nice day to you too, sir," Law said mockingly as Sanji grabbed his backpack and turned to leave.

"One hour. Store opens at 9. Which is three hours from now. Good luck on your first day, Manager-san."

His first day at Sakura Bakery turned out to be the worst day of his life. It took him no time at all to sort the bread according to kind due to Sanji's obsessive compulsiveness when it comes to food. When an hour had passed after the blonde baker left, the alarm sounded and Law grudgingly made his way to the kitchen to sort the bread, which to his surprise and glee, are already sorted. Sanji had apparently prepared for this by putting labels on each oven as to which type of bread bakes where. All he had to do was to carry the bread out to display.

That part of the day was okay, but still bad, considering he's dealing with his worst ever enemy—bread. Things got worse when he opened the store at nine. Law had honestly never expected so many people, most of which were women to come flooding inside, almost knocking him off. He kept in mind to hire a waiter or something to meet the women's demands. The line was impossibly long, and took longer than usual, as it was Law's first day, not that the women mind, so long as the bread was made by _the_ Sanji of the Baratie.

When noon rolled around, Law finally found time to relax. There were fewer customers at this time, thankfully. He sat down to his favourite book, _A History of Medical Techniques_ turned to the book marked page and started reading:

_Blockage of urine in the bladder due to syphilis and other venereal diseases, was fairly common at a time when antibiotics were not available. The urinary catheter, a metal tube inserted through the urethra into the bladder, was first used in the mid-1300s. When a tube could not easily be passed into the bladder to relieve the obstruction, other procedures to enter the bladder were devised, some quite novel, though all probably as painful and dangerous as the condition itself._

_Here is a description of the treatment of kidney stones: "If there is a stone in the bladder, make sure of it as follows: have a strong person sit on a bench, his feet on a stool; the patient sits on his lap, legs bound—"_

The book was forcefully yanked from Law's careful hands. "Oi you fucking asshole, are you even listening to me? I said I want the usual!"

Law stood up calmly and tried to grab the book back from a rather beefy man. Unfortunately, the man was a bit taller than him and held the book out of reach, making him rather impatient. "I'm sorry, I was too engrossed in my book. But as you can see, I'm new here, so would you please tell me just what your '_usual'_ is?" Law said as carefully and politely as he could to the red haired asshole who disrupted him from his reading.

"The fuck have you been reading anyway," the red head motioned for his companion, which Law just noticed was present when he did. Said companion, Law observed, was wearing a weird mask with a few holes just enough for him to see and breathe. He, Law was certain that it was a 'he' due to his anatomical build, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and started scribbling down orders just as Mr. Red Head suddenly snorted and read aloud:

"_The patient sits on his lap, legs bound to his neck with a bandage, or steadied on the shoulders of the assistants. The physician stands before the patient and insert two fingers of his right hand into the anus, pressing with his left fist over the patient's pubes, with his fingers engaging the bladder from above, letting him work over all of it," _

"Hear that Killer? Ain't you a kinky fellow you fucking son of a bitch," he sneered and threw the book at Law, who caught it unamused. "Gay and just wanting to be fucked hard while bound."

Anger consumed the raven haired man as he gripped the book tightly in his hand that his knuckles have gone white. Grabbing the bag of baked goods, he stormed out from behind the counter, shoved the bag into Killer's hands and whacked the red head's head with the hard bound five hundred page book of historical medical techniques. "Fuck you," he spat, and gave him the finger.

"Spunky brat," said the red head as blood dribbled from the side of his face. Law barely had enough time to think when he suddenly found himself lying flat on the floor, straddled by the masked man with a blade hovering just above the small bobbing lump on his throat. "I like spunky brats. They make good bitches."

"F-Fuck you," Law managed a smirk despite the blade now pressing dangerously at his lifeline. "You gay for me now, that it?"

"Nothing wrong with preferring the same sex. Though I'd rather be the one doing the fucking. You just don't look the type."

"Fuck—"

"Name and number."

"What are you—" Law was cut off when he felt a sting. He didn't have to see to know that the blade was pressed at his neck with enough pressure to draw blood. Fuck, he still had to become a doctor and hear the screams of his patients when he operates them without any anaesthetics or whatsoever. More importantly, he wanted to try out that heart preservation he'd been reading about… "Fuck, I'll write it down if you'd tell your _friend_ to get off me."

"You heard my bitch. Get the fuck off him Killer."

Killer grunted and got off Law, but did not sheath his blade just yet. Law grimaced internally as he scribbled his number down and handed it to the red head. "Trafalgar Law. Now get lost."

"Name's Kidd. And I'll call you later tonight, Trafalgar," Law shivered when Kidd said his name. He was utterly disgusted by the brute. "So you better answer it or Killer here will hunt you down."

"Is that a threat? Because I sure as don't give a fuck."

"You will," Kidd promised with an evil sneer gracing his features as he exited the bakery. "Even if you don't, I'll still see you tomorrow anyway, Trafalgar. Ask that blondie baker of yours. I'm a regular."

Law went back behind the counter and flopped down on the chair. Being around bread everyday was one thing. Just when he decided he couldn't hate anything or anyone more than this stupid job and bread, that asshole Kidd just _had_ to be a regular.

His life is fucked up and all, but that doesn't mean he won't fight back.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I'm supposed to be updating Project Cinderella as of now, but I had this idea about Law running a bakery and I just _**had**__to___write it down before it disappears from my mind forever! Anyways, reviews are very much welcome! I'd love to hear your thoughts (good or bad) about this fic.

_Next would be an update of Project Cinderella, promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His phone was ringing.

Law looked at the unknown caller I.D. and thought about throwing it out the window. "To throw or not to throw," he mused. It could be that evil red haired customer… But at the same time, it could be Bepo, who tends to lose his phone a lot. Or Zoro, who doesn't own a phone for more than two months before either losing it or accidentally destroying it. Not to mention that phones cost a lot these days, and he'd have to save as much as he possibly can to be able to afford medical school. Hoping for the best, he pressed the answer button and carefully held the device to his ear, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Hello?"

"Knew you'd pick up the phone! You owe me ten grand, Killer!" A loud booming voice screeched through the speaker. Law groaned. It was him.

"And to what do I owe this honor?"

"You feel fucking honored? Ha! You should be! The great Eustace Kidd is giving you a personal call!"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm hanging up."

"What? Hey! You don't fucking hang up on me you son of a bi—"

"Too late," Law hung up and tossed the phone over to his bed. When it started to ring again, he promptly ignored it and went to the bathroom for a nice hot bath.

He settled in the tub and sighed as the warm water caressed his skin. Stupid bakery. Stupid dead aunt. Stupid bread. Stupid red haired freak and his stupid masked companion. Remembering the masked man, Law touched his throat and winced slightly. The wound was still there. He'd almost died that day.

All because of some red haired freak who was seemingly flirting with him. He remembered how those cat like eyes seem to just see into his soul. And he actually liked it? Law abruptly stood from the tub in embarrassment. "Fuck. Did I just think that?" He sighed and sat back down, eyebrows creased in frustration.

Law closed his eyes and leaned back. "There's no fucking way I'm fascinated or in any way even amused by that bastard."

—

When Law arrived at the bakery the next day, he found Sanji already baking. The smell was unbearably foul. In his opinion anyway. But he came prepared for that. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a face mask and put it on, earning a frown from Sanji.

"You'll scare the customers away."

"I hate the smell of bread."

"I'll make you onigiri if you put the mask away," Sanji offered.

"Nice try, but I'm not hungry," as if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. The traitorous bastard.

"Says the man with the growling stomach."

"Well technically, stomach growling doesn't _always_ mean you're hungry. Actually, medically speaking, it doesn't mean that you're hungry at all. The digestive system is, in essence a long tube that starts at the mouth and ends at the anus. This tube connects with the various organs and passages that play important roles in digestion." Law said excitedly through his mask.

"Law, not now please," Sanji made a face and took a container from his bag and dumped its contents on the plate and started adding seasonings and meat. "I'm trying to cook here without barfing, thank you very much."

"I'll promise to never wear a mask here again and be more friendlier if you agree that I can talk medical stuff with you or anyone for that matter, any time, any place," Law offered.

"Ugh, fine, but try not to scare the customers away with your medical talk?"

"Sure! Now where was I? Oh yes, So like, one of the most important things to know about the digestive system is the manner in which it propels food. Waves of muscle contractions move and push the contents continually downward. And in addition to moving your meal along its digestive path, these contractions also help churn food, liquid and digestive juices together, rendering them into a gooey mixture!" Law took the mask off and shoved it back inside his bag.

"I don't see why you have to go through the process when you can just tell me that food moves downward and becomes shit."

"It ruins the fun. Now, you may be wondering. If your stomach is empty, why are the muscle contractions that digest food happening to begin with?"

"No I'm not wondering." Sanji retorted. "All I know is that when the stomach growls, you feed it food by eating, hence satisfying your gluttonous desires and why the heck am I starting to talk complicatedly like you?!"

"It's contagious." Law smirked as he pulled a chair and sat. "So anyway, the reason has to do with hunger and appetite. About two hours after your stomach empties itself, it begins to produce hormones that stimulate local nerves to send a message to the brain. The brain replies by signalling for the digestive muscles to restart the process of peristalsis. Two results occur: First, the contractions sweep up any remaining food that was missed the first time around. Second, the vibrations of an empty stomach make you hungry. Muscle contractions will come and go about every hour, generally lasting 10 to 20 minutes, until you eat again."

"So you told me all these things you've memorized from some textbook JUST so you can tell me that it's because the brain sends… Whatever I didn't even understood half of what you just said! And don't you DARE try to make me understand that complicated stuff! I just want to be a first class chef!" Sanji exclaimed, shoving a plate of onigiris at Law's face before disappearing into the kitchen. Law followed him with his plate of onigiri.

"But that's just my introduction! See, the point is, in some cases, gurgling and grumbling may be a sign of an upset stomach or a medical condition like irritable bowel syndrome. In these cases, there are usually a number of additional gastrointestinal complaints accompanying a growling stomach." Law finished, happily munching on his breakfast.

"Ugh, LAW! I didn't need to know that shit!"

"Well, I would usually take offence to your saying my medical knowledge is shit, but technically speaking, it is kinda shitty."

"There is just no winning with you, is there?" Sanji grabbed a tray of steaming bread and stormed out of the kitchen. Law follows him, grinning maniacally.

"Nope!"

Sanji shot him a glare and grabbed his bag and gave him the finger. "Well I hope you have a miserable day at work today."

"I love you too."

The door slammed shut and Law leaned back at the counter contentedly. Mentally scarring people was one of his hobbies. Though he wouldn't call this experience mentally scarring. Sanji probably just has a weak stomach. As if Sanji's curse had already taken effect, the door burst open and the man Law wanted to escape from the most just stormed in the bakery.

"So you thought you could hang up on me, huh?!" he bellowed and grabbing Law by the waist, hoisted him up and threw him over his shoulder with ease. "Oi Killer, take of that damn mask of yours and man the shop while I teach this bitch a lesson. No one hangs up on Eustace Kidd!"

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"I know you are for hanging up on me!" Kidd laughed maniacally and threw Law inside a black limousine. Kidd slid in with ease and pulled the door shut. "Take us home."

"NO FUCKING WAY! This is illegal! You're kidnapping me!" Law looked at him incredulously. "You're crazy!"

"Well you hung up on me," Kidd said as a matter of factly. "I told you there would be consequences."

"You're such a brat!"

"Well you're such a bitch. Shut up will you?"

Law sat in shock. Was Sanji's curse really that bad? One thing's for sure, he was going to have a shitty day. Not literally, he hoped. But certainly worse than what Sanji had cursed for him to have.

—

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Btw, I'm sure some of you may or may have not noticed, but this was actually set a few years before **_Project Cinderella_**_ (my ZoSan fic). _Well, the more you know. - v -


End file.
